Mélancolie abstraite
by Juvia Lockser Fulbuster
Summary: L'amour si importante pour elle, ainsi que lui, Gray, orchestre ravageant qui terrifie son cœur au rythme de sa belle mélodie. Cette mélancolie abstraite de ce qu'elle a connu mis en oeuvre dans cette nouvelle à chute.


Mélancolie abstraite :

Ses accablants mots s'entrechoquent dans ma tête comme un ouragan, les larmes dévalent ma joue sans que je ne m'en rende compte tellement ses mots me dévastent. Jamais, je n'aurais pu imaginer que de si ravageurs mots puissent un jour sortir d'entre tes douces lèvres. Tu me regarde d'une telle intensité que j'en perds mes mots. Penses-tu réellement se que tu me dis ?

Ces choses sont tellement horribles que j'en deviens à peine sourde, ton regard est voilé par cette nuance bleu-gris impavide, qui ne laisse montrer aucun de tes sentiment aussi dévastateur soit-il. Sans que je ne puisse m'en rendre compte tu es dos tourné à moi et tu marche dans une direction opposé, je cris ton nom mais rien n'y fait.

 _La laideur du monde refait surface à cet instant, la solitude devient à nouveau ma seule compagnie, et le chagrin me transperce le cœur à mains nues._

Mes genoux cèdent comme chaque membres de mon corps et rencontrent violemment le sol froid, qui me glace le sang à son contacte mais aucune souffrance ou douleur ne peut rivaliser à ce moment. Plus rien à de sens, plus les enfants rient et plus je pleurs, plus le soleil fait apparition et plus je veux qu'il disparaisse comme le bonheur qui enjolivait mon frêle petit cœur. La haine et la douleur sont maintenant les seuls sentiments que je peux éprouver.

J'ai l'étrange impression que mon cœur s'est gelée, et briser en mille morceaux à l'intérieur de moi. _Fallait-il vraiment que je ne l'aime ?_

Je lève la tête avec une force inconnue et regarde autour de moi, les passants me regardent avec pitié, cela ne changera donc _jamais_ ? Peut-être que le rôle de la personne qui souffre pour apporter du bonheur aux autres m'est destiné, et me suivra peu importe où je vais. Je tente tant bien que mal de m'imaginer une sublime chevelure de jais qui courant vers moi, implorant mon pardon, me répétant qu'il donnerait tous pour moi. Mais rien ne se passe, seul cette brise siffle à mon oreille comme riant de moi. Je ferme doucement les yeux essayant de me faire à cette idée, mais je n'y arrive pas.

 _L'amour n'existera-t-elle donc jamais pour moi ?_

Je cris toute ma souffrance, toute ma haine, plus rien ne pourra m'en empêcher, plus rien ne pourra me rendre heureuse alors je cris tout mon désespoir. Mes yeux bleus clairs sont noyés dans les larmes et je ne peux que crier de plus belle. Une douce pression se fait au niveau de mon ventre, et une voix douce me murmure à l'oreille :

 **Calme toi.**

J'ouvre promptement les yeux et croise un regard affolé et intense, que je ne croyais jamais revoir. Il me caresse de ses soyeux doigts mon ventre nu, il a les cheveux en bataille. Je le prends dans mes bras si soudainement que je le fais sursauté. Mon visage se colore d'une soudaine teinte rouge quand je me rends compte de notre nudité et de mes mains sur son torse musclé.

En comprenant ma gène, une sourire moqueur apparait sur son beau visage. Il place ses mains sur chacune de mes joues, et rapprocha nos visages. Ce geste me fait pousser des ailes, il posa ses lèvres mentholées sur les miennes. Puis me fixa intensément dans les yeux, la panique me noua à nouveau l'estomac.

 **Pourquoi criais-tu ?** me demanda-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus de moi.

 **Je… je t'ai vu partir et …,** que devrais-je lui dire, et que s'aura sa réaction ?

Il me surprit à me reprendre dans ses bras, un instant je crus perdre le contrôle de moi-même quand sa peau nue s'entrechoqua contre la mienne, il déposa son visage contre le creux de mon cou et y déposa ses lèvres froides, ses doux cheveux couleur de jais se frôlaient contre les miens.

 **Je ne partirais jamais, même si tu me l'ordonnais de le faire,** me susurra-t-il à l'oreille, ce qui eu le don de me soulager **. Mais je sait bien que tu le ferra un jour** , termina-t-il, toujours contre mon cou.

 **Jamais,** lui jurais-je à mon tour.

Il prit une de mes mèches bleues et joua un moment avec avant de me demander :

 **Jamais ? Promet-le moi ?,** me murmura-t-il d'une voie si frêle que je crus rêvé. Comment pourrais-je le quitter un jour, jamais je ne le ferais mais je crus comprendre à son souffle saccadé contre ma peau qu'il avait besoin d'entendre ma réponse.

 **Je ne le pourrais jamais,** dis-je sans hésitation, à ma réponse je sentis son corps se détendre.

Je resserras son étreinte lui répétant à quel point je l'aimais. Il sourit à travers ma peau et moi aussi. _Comment pouvait-il m'aimait moi ?_

 _ **Il est tellement parfait, et il le restera pour moi aussi longtemps que la vie le voudra.**_


End file.
